Fire
by Fading wind
Summary: A challenge I got from the totally promiscious FMA pairing machine. [AlxWinry]


I went to a site called THE TOTALLY PROMISCIOUS FMA PAIRING MACHINE. And I decided to do one of the many challenges I got. I'm doing the easiest one, of course, because all of the others were totally... ridiculous.

**Pairing: Al x Winry, rated PG or PG-13& include the words: fire, money, park**

**Warnings:** Mentions of RoyEd...

---

**Fire**

Al added another pile of firewood into the fire, and it flared up a little, but the room was still not warm enough.

"Al, did Ed tell you where he went?" the blonde girl stretched out on the couch behind him asked. "I woke up this morning and he wasn't there, and he still isn't back yet."

"I think he went to Central," Al said. "He said that he wanted to meet Colonel Mustang last night."

"Oh."

Al turned back and gazed into the fire, watching as its flames danced up and down. He could feel Winry's eyes on his back, and he felt very uneasy. He shuffled on his feet. Both said nothing. There was nothing to be said.

Then the phone rang, breaking the awkward silence. "You answer it, Al," Winry said. Al nodded and padded over to the phone, picking up the receiver. "Hello, Alphonse Elric speaking," he said automatically.

"Hi, Al! It's me, Ed." A cheery voice came from the other end of the line. "Phoning to tell you I'm all right, in case you're worrying, like you always are. I got Roy to spend loads of money for me today." There was laughter at the other end of the line. "I bought loads of things, including a few new alchemy books, and something for you and Winry too. Roy and I just went for a walk in the park. It's a beautiful night, don't cha think? It's snowing. Just the perfect White Christmas."

Al remained quiet.

"Come on, Al, cheer up! It's Christmas! We're all supposed to be rejoicing! Besides, what do you think Pinako and I left you and Winry alone in Risembool for? Use your time wisely. I'll be back some time tomorrow. See ya." With that Ed hung off.

Al swallowed. So Ed had meant for him and Winry to be alone. Why didn't he think of it? But it seemed that this plan was not much help at all. He felt more uncomfortable than ever to be on his own with Winry. He put the receiver down.

"Who was it, Al? Why didn't you say anything to the caller?" Winry queried.

"It was Ed," Al replied.

"Oh."

Silence fell once more. Al could hear the clock on the wall ticking. He felt that he couldn't bear the silence anymore. He was just about to open his mouth to say something when Winry spoke.

"Al, let's go outside. It's Christmas, isn't it? We really should get rid of this gloom."

"Okay, Winry," Al said, and he went upstairs to get changed into some warmer outdoor clothing.

When they were both ready, they went outside into the snow. The moon was shining, and there were millions of glittering stars decorating the dark blue night skies. The snow was gleaming under the moonlight. Everything seemed to be radiant. It was all very pretty.

But it was absolutely freezing. Al almost wished he was back in the house near the fireplace. Even if it wasn't very warm, at least it was warmer than outside

Suddenly Al felt Winry's hand grasping his own. "It's so beautiful..." Winry murmured.

Al didn't know what to say. He could feel his mind urging him to say something. Anything. He felt like a complete fool, standing there, with his mouth half-open, without anything to say. Then he blurted, "Yes, Winry. But you are more beautiful than anything else here. More than anything else in the whole world."

Winry looked at him, her head tilted, a look of wonder on her face. "Really, Al?"

"Yes, Winry." Al wanted to avoid her gaze, but Winry took his chin into her free hand which wasn't holding his hand, and forced him to look at her. For a moment, Al's chestnut pupils gazed into Winry's silvery blue pools.

"Do you love me, Al?" Winry asked.

Al felt that there was no use hiding the truth when it had come to this already. "Yes, Winry, I do. I love you so much, Winry."

"Me too, Al." Winry waited for Al to do something, but Al didn't seem to know what to do. So she took the initiative and pressed her lips onto Al's. Al gasped into the kiss. He had only got this flesh body a little over a month ago, and he still weren't quite used to some of its sensations yet, but this one was the most marvellous sensation he had ever experienced in his human body. His instincts took over, and he deepened the kiss.

All of a sudden the temperature rose.

It was even hotter than it had been in the house with the fire burning.

---

**A/N: **So there's my drabble. Here's some of the more ridiculous pairings I got: Envy/Hohenheim, Hughes/Envy, Martel/Winry, Winry/Lust, etc. So that's why I did this one. I can't really do those ridiculous pairings. But I might try them one day, who knows?


End file.
